


Souji the IT Guy

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Souji being Souji, cute stuff, yosuke being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has become infatuated with the local IT guy named Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souji the IT Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request from heavy-feels. “you work in IT and i keep calling you partially because you’re cute and i like talking to you but also because i’m literally so awful with technology please help me”

Somehow it had become a bad habit of his.

One day he had issues with his router, and so he had called the local company to complain and whine for a bit about it. Expecting someone who he could hardly understand to come back on the line, he was surprised to hear a smooth, almost suave voice of the IT associate come on the line.

"Inaba Internet~ This is Souji, may I ask who I'm speaking with today?"

"This is erm, Yosuke- Yosuke Hanamura."

"Good afternoon Mr. Hanamura. How can I help you today?"

"Hey uh..well I'm having some problems with my router."

Souji quickly went through a few general issues that may be occurring. When Yosuke managed to stutter out some more information then the IT technician was quick to find a resolution for the problem.

"Just reset it. If you're still having the same issue in the future though, I would suggest coming by our office to swap out your router for a new one. Looking at your account, it seems like you've had that router for a few years now so you may be due for a new one anyways."

"All right I will do that. Thanks alot uh- Souji."

"It's not a problem. If you have anymore issues you can always call us back or visit us in store."

Yosuke dwelled on that call for an entire week after that.

The voice from Souji the IT guy was just so perfect. It was almost alarming to him how much he found himself thinking of different things Souji could say to him in that voice. Maybe if the tone was lower-- and if he used Yosuke's name more as he spoke.

Yosuke had to almost slap himself to finish focusing on the essay he had been writing. At this rate he wouldn't finish by the deadline and would end up in his bedroom again doing things all because of a  _voice._

As he wrote out some nonsense in relation to one of the Civil Wars, Yosuke tried not to think about just how bad his little  _'crush'_  had gotten. He didn't even know this person, but he'd called at least twice a week at random intervals with some excuse or another about an issue with his internet.

Of course, he'd been so desperate for new issues that he'd Google'd things more than once. His entire internet history was that of troubleshooting techniques for internet problems he hadn’t even known existed. Souji had always been the one to help him though, only because Yosuke kept requesting for him. There was only a handful of IT techs since it was local branch-- so it wasn't like it was odd for Yosuke to go so far out of his way to ensure he got Souji..right?

"Mr. Hanamura we have to stop meeting like this." Souji chuckled into the phone as he had just finished going over another issue with his customer.

"Sorry I just am so terrible at this stuff."

"So you've said." Souji's smile was heard through the phone. That was always something Yosuke found too endearing and drew him to the stranger even more.

"Well uh..you know you can call me Yosuke. I think we've talked enough for you to be able to do that."

"Yosuke huh?" Souji said it softly, letting it roll off his tongue. He liked the name. "Mmm..do you have anything else you need help with then?"

"Uhh..I don't think so right now. If I do I can always just call you though right?" Yosuke was nervous for some reason as he tried not to trip over himself while pacing around his bedroom.

"Of course. Though, if you're going to keep asking for me I might just need to give you my private number."

"O-Oh I mean is that okay? You won't like get in trouble or anything for that right?"

"I doubt it. If you're so worried though, why not just come in to the office in person next time when you have a problem. I still think you need to swap out that router soon with such consistent issues..."

Yosuke felt like it was some kind of invitation. He wasn't even sure if Souji was like that but still-- he tried not to stutter as he replied. His hands were too sweaty now.

"Uh well I mean sure I guess I could do that. I could probably come by tomorrow and uh.. _swap it out_.."

"I'll have my card ready for you then."

Yosuke took his sweet time the next day. All morning he kept trying to talk himself out of going by the store to make the exchange for not only just the router but getting Souji's number..

The idea was tempting yes. But it also meant that there might be something there or no wait Souji was more than likely just being nice. Yes. He seemed like the type to go the extra mile for a customer or anyone in general. Surely he wasn't hitting on Yosuke surely..

When Yosuke finally worked up the nerve to go into the store, he felt like he wanted to turn tail and run the moment he walked in. The bell chimed, and he was face to face with a blue-haired girl whose name tag said 'Shirogane'.

"Hello sir. How may we help you today?"

"Uh hi, I'm actually looking to swap out my modem/router. I also need to see Souji too though."

"Oh Souji-kun?" Naoto seemed a little surprised as she turned to walk behind the counter. She disappeared for a moment in the back room.

Yosuke fiddled with the box nervously. Glancing around, it was a small, simple store. Still he found himself drawn to the pictures on the wall with 'employee of the month'. The name Souji instantly drew him over, and seeing a face to match up to the name made Yosuke's jaw practically drop.

The guy was  _gorgeous._

Perfectly styled hair-- granted it was a bowl-cut but it was a great fit for him. His smile was perfect. Those eyes matched his hair, and Yosuke felt like he could just stare at him all day.

"Yosuke?"

Hearing that voice made Yosuke tense up as he slowly turned to see Souji in person now too.

The picture didn't even measure up to how handsome he was.

"Oh hey- it's nice to finally see you in person."

"Heh, I can definitely agree with that statement." Souji walked over to him from behind the counter, standing in front of him and staring at him for a moment. "You're even cuter in person."

Yosuke felt his cheeks instantly darken as he held out the box to the other.

"D-Dude...u-uh..." He tried not to stare at him and those grey eyes, not to mention that perfect smile on Souji's lips. "H-Here's my stuff. Can you switch it out?"

"Of course. That's the entire reason you're here right?" Souji asked in such a way that was joking, but also seemed to have an underlying meaning.

Naoto appeared to be glancing at them from the corner of her eye as she went through a stack of paperwork. "I have to make a few calls about inventory. So I'll be in the back for a little bit."

It was almost as if she could read the situation. With a curt nod to Yosuke, he saw Souji give her a pat on the shoulder as she exited the area once more.

"Lets see..." Souji typed a few things in his computer, going through Yosuke's account no doubt while processing the exchange. "So we just need to get you a new modem/router. You're in luck since we just got some new ones in too so you won't have to have a used one." He smiled while turning to head into another side area.

Yosuke had a moment to himself in which he exhaled slowly. It was nerve wracking being near someone who was not only insanely attractive but just as nice. And had Souji really been flirting with him? He was the type who could've had anyone he wanted and well Yosuke was just..Yosuke. He didn't feel special enough to be recognized by someone like Souji so..

His thoughts were quickly derailed as Souji reappeared holding a box that was more than likely his new modem/router.

"So this is a new model. I've got it in my own apartment, and it works great. I haven't had any problems with it. Do you need me to come set it up for you or can you do it yourself..?"

"I think I should be okay but erm..just in case do you mind.." Yosuke wanted to ask for his number, but he was so terrible at this kind of thing.

Souji quickly diffused the awkwardness on Yosuke's end by handing his card over to the other. "Here. Take my card. It has my cell phone number on it which is how I can be reached pretty much 99% of the time."

Yosuke waited for about an hour after he got home before he finally started trying to hook up his new equipment. It wasn't difficult or anything, but his thoughts kept drifting to Souji. He had too many questions as far as if Souji was attracted to him or not. Yosuke always tended to doubt himself when it came to anything of the sort.

Not to mention he had only been with one other guy before. It was hard to deal with his newfound attraction. Somehow he felt like it would be easy with Souji. Actually seeing him in person opened a whole new area for his thoughts to delve into too, which distracted Yosuke further.

Sitting on the living room floor, Yosuke hadn't even managed to finish unwrapping the modem before he found himself eyeing Souji's business card.

He bit his lip. It wouldn't be too weird to talk to Souji again so soon would it?

Before he could talk himself out of it, he picked up his cellphone and dialed the number listed at the bottom of the card.

It only rang twice before Souji answered. "Hello?"

"Erm hey Souji, it's Yosuke."

"Oh hey. I'd say I'm surprised you called me so soon, but I'm actually kind of glad you did."

Yosuke tried to divert the conversation to something neutral to calm his nerves somewhat. "So I'm hooking this up, and it's right  _I think_.." Truthfully Yosuke was just staring at the pile of plastic with the modem hidden somewhere beneath it all.

"We've gone over this enough times for you to know if it's working right. You know which lights need to be blinking to tell.."

For a few minutes Souji gave a brief recap on how to make sure the internet was working properly. It was when he was almost finished that Yosuke finally spoke up again.

"I think I got it, but can we just pause for a second..?”

"You didn't call me just for this right..?" Souji tried not to sound amused.

"Maybe I didn't?" Yosuke stated in a questioning tone, hoping he hadn’t read Souji’s interest entirely wrong.

"Only maybe? What do I have to do to make it a yes?"

"Keep talking."

Souji chuckled. “Well what if I talked about how cute you are.”

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek while leaning back against the cushions. “That’s...embarrassing..” Yosuke mumbled while sinking further into the couch almost hoping it would swallow him up.

“Hmmm...well how about how hot I think you are too.”

Yosuke blushed darkly. “That’s...not something I hear alot.”

“Really?” Souji sounded genuinely surprised. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Pfft..you wanna talk about hot I mean, that’s  _all_  you.”

“Is that so? Well I don’t mind if you find me hot. I actually like that alot.”

“I’m sure _you_  hear that all the time though.”

“Mmm, maybe. But, there’s something about it coming from this cute guy named Yosuke that makes it mean more to me.”

"R-Really?" Yosuke shifted to stand up from the couch. "Well I was just hooking everything up now. Uh..I'm not sure if you're done with your shift or what but if you wanted to come over and just make sure everything looks okay.." He hadn’t started, but surely by the time Souji would be able to actually get over here he’d have most of it done. Really he just wanted an excuse to see him in person again though.

“I just got off. I’m locking up now.” Souji smiled while grabbing his messenger bag before exiting the store. The lights were cut off, doors locked, and soon he was on his way through the shopping district. “I normally charge by the hour for this sort of thing.” 

Yosuke felt his face darken too much as he fiddled with his modem. “D-Dude why do you have to say things like that..” He bit his lower lip. “I’m sure I can make it worth your while anyway.”

“Heh if that means I at least get one kiss out of it then I agree.”

Yosuke dropped the phone out of embarrassment.

Souji was practically laughing after he heard Yosuke’s mumbled apology. “Text me your address. I’ll see you soon.”

Yosuke hung up and quickly texted his address. Sitting down and staring at the modem he finished setting up, he tried not to think too much of how he would more than likely be kissing Souji in just a few minutes.

Souji the IT guy...well it’d make for quite a story.

_~ fin._


End file.
